A New Generation Unfolds
by Blackhawk12340
Summary: A New Generation Unfolds of riders.50 years after Eragon leader of the riders sent the evil king Galbatorix into hiding. A story of a new rider and his adventures with his dragon.
1. Thoron

This is my first story so be kind.

**Thoron**

He ran down the grassy hills and took a mighty leap off the dock into the water. The water sent a cool chill down his body; the water was brisk in the morning. Thoron climbed out of the large body of water, Tudosten. He sat down on the dock and watched the schools of fish swim by. He was very cheery today; he knew his time was coming. He had dreamt that he would become one of the glorious dragon riders, but he had to be patient.

Thoron was 14 years with an eye for adventure. He had long brown hair, with bangs that covered his greyish green eyes. He was tall and had the build of a farmer's boy, but then again he was a farmer's boy. He his father and mother lived in Furnost on a small acreage, where they mostly lived off selling corn.

It was 50 years after the legend Eragon had scared off Galbatorix. Now there were dragon riders all over. Galbatorix had fled when Eragon and the army of elves had conquered his kingdom. Galbatorix had fled to the spine when all was lost. Riders till this day search for him, but he has never been found.

Now only once a year eggs are brought from Ellesmera so new riders can be chosen and start there training. The chosen ones are brought to Ellesmera to be trained with discipline and skill. You had to be at least 7 to be chosen and you couldn't be older then 14 years. When you have completed your training you are presented with a specially made sword and armour for both you and your dragon from the elves and are transferred to Vroengard to begin life as a rider.

This was Thoron's last year at having a chance at becoming a rider. The ceremonies were only a few days away, he was so excited. He rushed home for supper; they had meatloaf and corn on the comb. It was delicious. Thoron ate like a pig, shoving all his food down his mouth at once. "Thoron!" Loth said "You will choke and die, now slow down." Thoron's mother passed him a cutting knife and he started chewing his meat respectably. Loth was Thoron's mother her name meant blossom in Elvin, Thoron's name meant Eagle in Elvin and Thoron's fathers name Sigil meant dagger. "So son, are you prepared for the choosing ceremonies?" asked Sigil. "Yes father, I can't wait!" responded Thoron.

A couple of days passed and Thoron packed his suitcase. You had to be ready because if you were chosen you would immediately be shipped out to Ellesmera. He made sure he packed his leathers that his father got for him and his cotton robe that his mother had made him, he also brought along his hunting knife, His bow and the few arrows he had and a small medallion with a silver chain passed down from generations, it had a picture of a dragon laced in gold. Supposedly it held a certain magic value.


	2. The Choosing

**The Choosing**

Thoron charged out the door and jumped on the horse. He pulled on the rains and sent his black horse Mor galloping, he turned around and waved to his parents as they waved back. "Good luck son!" They shouted. He rode into the path and then onto the main rode. It was a small trip to Furnost, since his farm was just on the outskirts. He rode on into the village square where all the people were crowded around waiting for the arrival of the riders.

The wind pushed the people back as the large dragons heroically dived to the ground and landed to make a big entrance. The people were in awe as the three magnificent dragon riders hopped off their dragons. They carried a large sack filled with three eggs, the riders were well heavily armed guarding the eggs while their dragons split up and kept close contact. The security had to be tight, encase someone tried to steal an egg. The riders wore Elvin armour and held the riders sword. There were two elves and one human they all by the looks of it were in their late teens. **(I'm not sure whether in the book that elves lived forever and only died if they were physically hurt or they just live regular years. So ill just go with regular years)** They placed the eggs on a table and started allowing one child in at time. The person would walk up to each separate egg and touched it for five seconds. If he or she was not chosen, he or she would walk on to the next egg or leave.

Thoron waited for an hour, till there were only 5 people ahead of him. There was not a single flash of light. It wasn't weird though, it was common for humans to never get picked, especially in such a small town like Furnost. There was only one person who was ever chosen in Furnost. His name was Anga. The day he set off for his training he was shot down by a bunch of urgals, and dropped his egg into the depths of Tudosten. It was never found. Now it was his turn to try and get chosen. He stepped in front of the table, where there sat a green, white and red egg. There were veins all around them. They were so elegant and beautiful.

Thoron stepped up to the green egg and placed his hand firmly on it; he concentrated and tried to focus on being chosen. But nothing happened. So he walk on to the white egg a bit discouraged but still believing that he could be chosen. He placed his hand on the white egg and waited, but again nothing happened. Feeling even more discouraged he walked on to the last egg. The red egg sat there shining in the sunlight. Thoron stood there for a second starring at the egg. Almost like he knew it would be the one. He concentrated very hard and placed his hand gently over the smooth shining egg. Then there was a great flash of light. He had been chosen. Happiness overwhelmed him. The oldest looking elf walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, like many others you have been chosen to fulfill the duty of dragon rider. Now gather your stuff and bring it to our camp."

Thoron gently picked up his red dragon egg and brought it over to the rider's camp where he had also placed his other stuff. There he sat in thought as the rest of the people went through the line up and without success walked on home.

When everyone had finished and gone home the rider's fitted Thoron with the proper clothes and armour. They also gave him a well made Elvin short sword and a shield. Then he put on his dragon medallion, he attached his daggers sheath to his belt and placed his bow and arrows on his back. He put his robe over his armour knowing it would be cold up high on a dragon and he sold his leathers at a nearby shop, encase he might need the money.

He gently placed his red egg in his bag and jumped on the older elf's dragon. The older elf's name was Durion, the other elf's name was Beriadan and the humans name was Lor.

I had to ask permission of course from both the rider and the dragon to mount him. The dragon was green, it was very large almost the size of a house. Beriadan's dragon was a bit smaller and was a grey colour and Lors dragon was black and the size was a bit bigger then a horse. Lor was still undergoing training at Ellesmera, but since they needed an extra guard for transporting the eggs they sent him.

The dragons jumped into the air flying 50 feet before they had spread out their wings. Thoron felt queasy at first, but then got used to the altitude. They had to get to Ellesmera as fast as they could so when the egg hatched the baby dragon would be safe and able to be brought up well with the proper nutrients. It was a 3 day fly across the Hadarac desert into Ellesmera.

The rider's plan was to journey straight across the desert, stopping only to make camp when it was to dark or an emergency. On the first day they had managed to make it on the outskirts of the desert where they had to immediately stop. "MY EGG IS HATCHING!" Thoron yelled. "Quick let's find a good place to make camp" Durion ordered. The dragons swooped down to the best resting place they could find. They all gathered around as they watched the beautiful egg crack and they watched as a tiny head poked out and stared at them. Then the dragon managed to crack the rest of the egg and walk. Then curiously Thoron stuck his hand out to touch it. Durion grinned as a blast of fiery energy shot up through Thoron's arm.


	3. Laice

Laice

They all sat with wonder around the fire, what a beautiful sight it was! 'Magnificent' thought Thoron as the tiny creature fell asleep in his arms. It had taken him a while to get used to touching the baby dragon after the mighty shock the creature brought upon him. The rest of the band stared gently at the purring creature. "It shall be hungry when it awakes" Lor whispered handing Thoron a couple strips of meat. Thoron placed the strips aside and started thinking of a billion questions he wanted answered. "How big will it grow?" he deduced from his thought jumbled mind. Durion drew his brilliant green crested elven sword and a polishing cloth "nobody has ever seen a dragon stop growing actually" he inquired as he slid the cloth down the blade "the largest dragon ever seen covered huge farmlands". "I believe I need a name for my dragon, is that correct?" Thoron asked. "It's not wise to just give it a name; it has a choice in it as well, doesn't it?"

Thoron awoke from his deep slumber near the fire and sat up to look around. There sat his dragon all curled up near his legs. He glanced around the camp; all of the riders were asleep along with their dragons. The dragons green, grey and black all shone brightly against the fires crackling flames. He then looked back down to his dragon and let his mind wonder with questions. Ever since the connection between them his mind felt like never before, he could almost feel the dragon's heart beat next to his. Then he thought 'they beat in unison.' Then as if his dragon heard his thoughts, it lifted its eyes from its deep sleep. Thoron felt something briefly touch his mind. He let it wonder for a bit,and then he pushed forward and asked 'what is your name?'

A reply never came, of course it never came thought Thoron stupidly. It probably won't speak for years; it is still only a baby after all. Then with a curious thought he lifted the crimson red dragon awkwardly and stared at its underbelly. He had never seen a dragons private area before and didn't know what to expect. Of course it wasn't what he expected also, he had no clue whether it was a male or a female. He laid the dragon back down beside him and fell asleep.

That night he dreamt of large magnificent dragons, tons of them, covering the sky. There was more to it then just simple flying, but Thoron couldn't exactly see it. 'There fighting!' he thought. Right before his eyes a strong looking red dragon appeared. Glowing crimson before the fight, covered in gallant red and silver armor, he bellowed a mighty roar. On the chest piece of the armor stood a symbol, and Thoron recognized it almost immediately, the sign of the Dragon Riders. Briefly looking upwards he saw the great rider of the beast. Dressed in the most grandest of elven workmanship, he drew out his sword, raised it in the air and roared a huge war cry. His men (fellow dragon riders) did likewise and charged at the apposing force. The enemy consisted of ferocious riders with hard ridden dragons. Then just like before a massive dragon, larger than anything he had ever seen before appeared. On top consisted of a largely built man dressed in crude black armor. Lifting a powerful spiked mace above his head, he motioned to his warriors to charge forward. The meeting between the two forces was intense, the sky cracked with thunder as both magic and steel clashed upon each other.

As the sun rose in the east, Thoron awoke not remembering a single thought to his grand dream. He looked around to discover everyone packed and ready to go. He felt quite embarrassed as he rose from his makeshift bed. As fast as he could he stuffed his belongings into his leather bag. He then hoisted the baby dragon into his arms and jumped upon the larger beast. 'What the heck?' he thought 'the dragon wasn't this heavy before.' He must have been day dreaming but he could almost swear he had grown.

The day continued on slowly, he barely talked with Durion and had nothing to do but look down off the dragon at the same old boring landscape. Thoron then let his mind wonder for a minute, and felt a strange presence. Once again he began to pursue it.

'What is your name?'

No answer.

'Are you male or female?'

After a short period of time a small response came.

'**Male'**

Thoron analyzed the thought quickly in his mind, quickly he asked

'Do you know who I am?'

'**Yes'**

'Do you know who you are?'

'**I am the one the call Laice.'**


End file.
